User blog:GodzillaDestoroyah/Destoroyah VS The World! Pt 1: Mutants
HELLO! It's been awhile. I have been wanting to do something Godzilla related for some time and this is the bi-product of my boredom. Using Godzilla: Unleashed (Of Course) I play as Destoroyah and go around defeating 4 enemy's from each faction in rounds. Round 1 is an easy monster. Round two is the same as round 1. Round 3 is TWO monsters ( :0 ), and Round 4/Final Round is a big name (For Example Godzilla, King Ghidorah ETC.). But Why am I here telling you this? Well I will do, to the best of my ability, to say WHY and HOW Destoroyah beats his opponents, using research to find a way to prove how Destoroyah wins (Beyond just "Beam Katana" & "Oxygen Destroy"). Faction #1: Mutants Monster 1: Obsidius This is a tough one. Whilst Obsidius is made of Volcanic rock and lava, making him very hard to hit physically. He can also burrow under ground and spit lava, something that will damage almost everyone. However, Destoroyah doesn't need to attack using physical means because of his beam katana. This mean Destoroyah can bypass the rock, and do some damage. However, Obsidius can spit lava, something that Destoroyah may be weak to, though he may not be weak but strong against heat, because he is weak to the cold/ice. However, due to Destoroyah's ability to bypass the armour, obsidius doesn't stand much a chance. Monster 2: Krystalak Another Tough one. Krystalak is a force to be reckoned with against Destoroyah, due to his crystal figure that is resistant to energy weapons. This means that Destoroyah's Beam Katana and Oxygen Destroyer are not so effective as they were. However, due to destoroyah's thick hide/armour, he can attack foes with spiked ridges, though he cannot punch directly into them (No one can). Though Krystalak's crystal body may resist the energy weapons of Destoroyah, he is still overwhelmed by the physical and energy force given Destoroyah. Monster 3 & 4: Titanosaurus & Biollante (Titanollante) An interesting combo. Titanosaurus is interesting because of his extreme jumping ability, along with his super sonic laser. Biollante is also... Interesting. She is very big, making her easy to hit, but that also means she is bulkier, along with her acid spit. Though alone the monsters are deadly, when they combine they are much more dangerous, however, due to them having no prior experience working as a team, they are hindered by themselves, making it easier for Destoroyah to hit. Also Titanosaurus is weak to supersonic waves, something that Destoroyah's beam katana is, and Biollante is made of plant material, which is very easily cut through. Monster 5: SpaceGodzilla Last one. SpaceGodzilla is made to be a force to be reckoned with, though in reality he isn't. His main method of attack is either his crystals that shot electricity and snowball things (I have never known what those things are), his Corona beam, or telepathy to throw things/monsters. Whilst this may deadly, he has one big weakness, his shoulder crystals, which feed him energy. Destroying these is the only real way to destroy SpaceGodzilla, as Moguera and Godzilla did to stop him. However, I can't say if the beam katana would destroy or just go straight through the crystals, but Moguera was able to hit them with its beam, so I don't why this wouldn't apply here. After SpaceGodzilla has his crystals destroyed, Destoroyah can make quick work of him. And there you have it, Destoroyah is as powerful as these monsters, and every single other one! If you would to make a complaint about this, do so down below, Please! Category:Blog posts